The present invention relates generally to the field of converting geothermal energy into electricity. More specifically, the present invention relates to capturing geothermal heat from deep within a drilled well and bringing this geothermal heat to the Earth's surface to generate electricity in an environmentally friendly process.
Wells that have been drilled for oil and gas exploration that are either depleted, or have never produced oil or gas, usually remain abandoned and/or unused and may eventually be filled. Such wells were created at a large cost and create an environmental issue when no longer needed for their initial use.
Wells may also be drilled specifically to produce heat. While there are known geothermal heat/electrical methods and systems for using the geothermal heat/energy from deep within a well (in order to produce a heated fluid (liquid or gas) and generate electricity therefrom), these methods have significant environmental drawbacks and are usually inefficient in oil and gas wells due to the depth of such wells.
More specifically, geothermal heat pump (GHP) systems and enhanced geothermal systems (EGS) are well known systems in the prior art for recovering energy from the Earth. In GHP systems, geothermal heat from the Earth is used to heat a fluid, such as water, which is then used for heating and cooling. The fluid, usually water, is actually heated to a point where it is converted into steam in a process called flash steam conversion, which is then used to generate electricity. These systems use existing or man made water reservoirs to carry the heat from deep wells to the surface. The water used for these systems is extremely harmful to the environment, as it is full of minerals, is caustic and can pollute water aquifers. Such deep-well implementations require that a brine reservoir exists or that a reservoir is built by injecting huge quantities of water into an injection well, effectively requiring the use of at least two wells. Both methods require that polluted dirty water is brought to the surface. In the case of EGS systems, water injected into a well permeates the Earth as it travels over rock and other material under the Earth's surface, becoming polluted, caustic, and dangerous.
A water-based system for generating heat from a well presents significant and specific issues. For example, extremely large quantities of water are often injected into a well. This water is heated and flows around the inside of the well to become heated and is then extracted from the well to generate electricity. This water becomes polluted with minerals and other harmful substances, often is very caustic, and causes problems such as seismic instability and disturbance of natural hydrothermal manifestations. Additionally, there is a high potential for pollution of surrounding aquifers. This polluted water causes additional problems, such as depositing minerals and severely scaling pipes.
Geothermal energy is present everywhere beneath the Earth's surface. In general, the temperature of the Earth increases with increasing depth, from 400°-1800° F. at the base of the Earth's crust to an estimated temperature of 6300°-8100° F. at the center of the Earth. However, in order to be useful as a source of energy, it must be accessible to drilled wells. This increases the cost of drilling associated with geothermal systems, and the cost increases with increasing depth.
In a conventional geothermal system, such as for example and enhanced geothermal system (EGS), water or a fluid (a liquid or gas), is pumped into a well using a pump and piping system. The water then travels over hot rock to a production well and the hot, dirty water or fluid is transferred to the surface to generate electricity.
As mentioned earlier herein, the fluid (water) may actually be heated to the point where it is converted into gas/steam. The heated fluid or gas/steam then travels to the surface up and out of the well. When it reaches the surface, the heated water and/or the gas/steam is used to power a thermal engine (electric turbine and generator) which converts the thermal energy from the heated water or gas/steam into electricity.
This type of conventional geothermal system is highly inefficient in very deep wells for several reasons. First, in order to generate a heated fluid required to efficiently operate several thermal engines (electric turbines and generators), the fluid must be heated to degrees of anywhere between 190° F. and 1000° F. Therefore the fluid must obtain heat from the surrounding hot rock. As it picks up heat it also picks up minerals, salt, and acidity, causing it to very caustic. In order to reach such desired temperatures in areas that lack a shallow-depth geothermal heat source (i.e. in order to heat the fluid to this desired temperature), the well used must be very deep. In this type of prior art system, the geologies that can be used because of the need for large quantities of water are very limited.
The deeper the well, the more challenging it is to implement a water-based system. Moreover, as the well becomes deeper the gas or fluid must travel further to reach the surface, allowing more heat to dissipate. Therefore, using conventional geothermal electricity-generating systems can be highly inefficient because long lengths between the bottom of a well and the surface results in the loss of heat more quickly. This heat loss impacts the efficacy and economics of generating electricity from these types of systems. Even more water is required in such deep wells, making geothermal electricity-generating systems challenging in deep wells.
Accordingly, prior art geothermal systems include a pump, a piping system buried in the ground, an above ground heat transfer device and tremendous quantities of water that circulate through the Earth to pick up heat from the Earth's hot rock. The ground is used as a heat source to heat the circulating water. An important factor in determining the feasibility of such a prior art geothermal system is the depth of wellbore, which affects the drilling costs, the cost of the pipe and the size of the pump. If the wellbore has to be drilled to too great a depth, a water-based geothermal system may not be a practical alternative energy source. Furthermore, these water-based systems often fail due to a lack of permeability of hot rock within the Earth, as water injected into the well never reaches the production well that retrieves the water.